You Belong To Me
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: When Nina see's one of the guys from the tactical team flirting with Rachel, her possessive side comes out and she shows Rachel who she belongs to. Total Smut.


My life has been so stressful lately. I mean Rachel's been making me cut down on my pushing lately and it's kind of annoying. I mean if I can't push people, that's like having no feet and wanting to wear the new heels out. Totally cruel. I mean yesterday I wanted to go to the massage parlor and get a nice deep tissue massage, but Rachel said if I didn't pay she would hold out for a month and I will not risk that.

Finishing my nails, I look up because I hear Gary yelling about his pudding again and in the background and did not like what I see. Some blonde man in a suit, that I think goes by John was leaning over _MY_ girl and why is she smiling?

Nope. This is not happening. He better move his ass away before I tell him to go up to the roof and jump. I put the nail file because I know if I bring it with me, it'll end up in his neck. I look at my freshly filed nails and stand up. I smirk and leave my office making my way towards the man who is way too close to my girlfriend for my liking.

I walk around the stupid desks that shouldn't be there and towards my next target. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turns around with a stupid smirk on his face and now I wish I really did bring that nail file. "Listen. Stay away from Rachel. Go home and call some hoe or whatever and never talk to Rachel again."

He nods with a monotone voice and said, "I'm going home to call some hoe." I nod my head at him and he turns around and leaves. I turn back around to look at Rachel and she had a semi-angry face on but I didn't care because she's mine and I'm not gonna let trash like him take her away from me. Not like he ever could anyways but the point is still there.

"How dare yo-"I take her arm and start to quickly walk towards the janitor's closet. "Where are you taking me Nina? I am mad at you and it is starting to smell like gross things that I'd rather not have near me." I open the closet door and push her in and she hits the wall with a small thump. I quickly shut the door behind me and walk the short space and grab her neck pulling her into kiss me. After battling with our tongues for a minute I pull away and nip at her earlobe. "Then focus on touch only."

I feel her shutter at that and I move my lips down to her neck and lightly nip and lick at first. Then I start to suck and bite making sure to leave a mark so everyone will know that she's mine. "Ughhh Nina." She moaned out as I bit her collarbone. My hands skimmed down her sides and my fingers played with the hem of her skirt and slowly skated over her skin as I lifted the material up past her hips and saw her black lacy underwear. "Hmmm have you been to Victoria Secrets again? I remember that I ripped a pair _just_ like these off you the other day." I saw a faint nod and her shaky hoarse voice as I skimmed my fingertips on the inside of her thighs.

"Yea, they were my favorite pair so I had to get another one and five…" I rub her over the skimpy panties and she moans, throwing her head back and it lightly thumps against the dark wall.

I move aside the panties after minutes of begging and through her soft curls, I move my fingers down to her tight entrance and my thumb to her clit. "Please baby… I need you so bad." I smirk in pride and enter her and she lets out a whimper and pleasurable sigh.

"Does that feel good?" She nodded and I start to thrust faster and move my thumb with more force and she starts fidgeting around more. "Please babe…ughh…more." I kiss her neck and lean down onto my knees and spread her legs, lifting one onto my shoulder for better access.

I look up and smirk. "Now would be a great time to focus on touch, but either way I'm gonna rock your world." I dive into to one of my most favorite places and she yells out my name. I lick and suck at her clit before dragging my tongue down to her entrance and sticking it in, tasting the pure flavor of her. I feel her hand come down and weave through my hair and push me more into her most sensitive place. As I thrust my tongue into her tight hole, I feel her tighten around it and a sudden gust of liquid breaches my mouth that gets accompanied by a yelling of my name that the whole floor probably had heard.

I get up from the floor and kiss Rachel on the lips, not bothering to wipe off my mouth. She moans at the taste of herself on my tongue, like always, and then moves away resting her forehead against mine.

"You do know who you belong to now, don't you?" She nods her head and I smile proud that I got her to understand that she's _mine_. "I will tell that douche to walk off the roof if I ever see him near you again." She laughs and takes my hand in hers heading for the door.

Usually we would cuddle after sex, but I agree that it definitely wouldn't be fun sitting beside a gross smelling trashcan and mop bucket that's been god knows where.

As we walk out of the janitors closet, walks by and says, "Nina, my office five minutes. Go wash your hands" without even looking up from the file.

Looking around I see some people staring at us and I glare at them intensely until they look away. A moment later Gary walks by with a cup of vanilla pudding and stops in front of us.

"Did you eat Rachel at noon, like I was supposed to eat my pudding at noon?" Rachel's face goes bright red before mumbling, "Oh my god Gary" and I just laugh.

XxXxXxXx

**Hey guy's, this is my first Rachel/Nina fic and there will probably be a couple more because I'm a big shipper of these two people. When they kissed on the show… *dramatic faint* Anyways hope you liked it and please review or whatever you want to do after reading this and ya….Aca Awkward. –SexyGleek4life**


End file.
